This invention relates generally to electrical grounding devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal grounding clamp which provides an electrical grounding connection with a pipe, a conduit or a ground electrode of various diameters.
A number of universal ground clamp devices have been advanced for providing an electrical ground connection with pipes, conduits and rods. Conventional devices provide a means wherein a solid or copper wire such as, for example, AWG wire sizes 6-12, are electrically connected to the pipe or conduit by a clamp device and are grounded to effect a grounding connection.
A number of conventional clamping devices are usable for a wide range of pipe or conduit diameters. The various clamping devices have a wide variety of configurations, and a number of conventional ground connector devices provide a sound mechanical and electrical connection to implement a grounding connection of high integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,204 discloses a customer ready universal ground clamp which accommodates grounding electrodes and ground wires of various sizes and diameters. The clamp assembly includes a strap subassembly which is designed to provide a substantially full surface engagement with the electrode and an effective edge contact therewith. The clamp assembly includes a single bolt subassembly which employs a contoured fixed platen having a convex bowed surface to ensure intimate engagement between the straps of the subassembly and the grounding electrode. The engagement is implemented while at the same time avoiding any marring or gouging of the soft copper strap. The universal ground clamp employs a pair of nuts which are disposed at opposing axial positions of the bolt subassembly. The strap connects with a U-shaped contact clip. The strap has a plurality of apertures. The selected apertures pass through a portion of the bolt and are secured in position by tightening the nuts. A ground wire is positioned within a transverse wire receiving aperture of the bolt subassembly. A clamping cap includes a flange which clamps against the ground wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,051 discloses a universal ground clamp which also employs a clamping strap having a series of uniformly sized and spaced apertures to facilitate installation of the clamp onto a wide range of pipe, rod or conduit diameters. A brass stud, through which the clamping strap is secured, includes a terminal portion adapted to accommodate and have secured therein a terminated ground wire. A set screw is employed to secure the ground wire in position. A pair of convexly curved plates are supported on the stud and engage against the strap to provide a tight clamping action about the pipe, rod or conduit which is to be grounded. The curved plates are threaded to the bolt to clamp the strap to the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,621 discloses a wire connector for ground wires which employs a pair of jaw members. The jaw members are adapted to clamp to an I-beam. A head assembly includes a threaded shaft for securing the jaw members in clamped relationship. A bifurcated slot of the hex head receives one or more ground wires which are secured in fixed position by an axial set screw.
While the ground clamp devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,204, implement a sound electrical and mechanical connection for a ground conductor, there are applications wherein it is highly desirable that all of the torquing force which is applied to mount the device be applied from on side of the electrode engaging strap.